Trial:005
__TOC__ Overview Zevalhua the Supreme, similar to, but not the same as the Divine Emperor Zevalhua in Mirvana's ''The Divine Emperor'', is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. She is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 005, which is unlocked after the defeat of Divine Emperor Zevalhua in Mirvana, and the completion of Trial No. 004. The Green Menance does not have to be completed to unlock Trial No. 005 Rewards *Zevalhua the Supreme *1 Gem *3,000,000 Zel *70,000 EXP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Zevalhua. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental stones, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders: NOTE: Zevalhua will disable Leader Skills for the majority of the fight. *Paladin Crusader Sodis (15% damage reduction from Dark types, boosts Light elemental damage & 100% Spark damage boost) *Cardes the Malevolent (20% reduction from Dark damage + BB gauge cashback after BB) *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Ivris, Griel, Kanon, Rinon, Tilith, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Lilly Matah, Orna, Diana, Charla, etc.) *HP boost (Zeldeus, Sargavel, Colt, Laberd, etc.) * BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Julius, Diana) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 8,500 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **'Angelic Paladin Will' - Heals and/or Regens HP through BB/SBB, buffs BC/HC drop rate through BB, very high hit count SBB, buffs BB Atk through SBB, buffs Light element to attack through Extra Skill and UBB turns all damage to 1 against Zevalhua's Glorious. Good counterpart if you don't have Magress. **'Angelic Champion Nadore' - Boosts Light type's Elemental Weakness damage, ATK, DEF, REC and fills BB gauge when hit for 3 turns. Her UBB can also ensure you to survive Glorious and fully heals all HP. If you don't have Magress or Will. She can be a good counterpart.damage depend on your customization, boost ATK, DEF , REC for 3 turns. **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push Zevalhua's HP past certain thresholds & boosts allies' Def with SBB **Fulgor Heroine Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB which can help push Zevalhua's HP past certain thresholds, boosts allies' Atk with SBB, has a high hit count on SBB & fills BB gauge each turn. **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, attacks and mitigates damage **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Recovers HP on BB / SBB , UBB mitigate 75% damage . Excellent ES . Heals Status Aiment on BB & Add DEF up on SBB . A very solid mitigator to use **Flora Aegis Edea - an excellent Status Aliment adder on BB / SBB . Excellent ES for healing Status Aliment . Useful UBB with huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Recovers HP, cures status ailments, great Extra Skill, Light (and Dark) buff to help damage Zevalhua further, and 75% mitigation for 2 turns on UBB **Paladin Crusader Sodis - Extra Skill is customizable to have a 1-turn 50% damage reduction effect to BB/SBB when Guardian Sliver is equipped. *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn. **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Mad God Narza - Same as above ** Gilded General Weiss - Leader skill with a BB gauge cashback (as same as Cardes, but with no damage mitigation) ** Aqua Goddess Kuhla - Boosts BB gauge with BB and boosts BB gauge per turn with SBB. Also, powerful Atk buff ** Thunderbird Sabre Diana - same as Lily Matah , but more powerful . Useful UBB for doing unlimited SBB for 3 turns ** Emerald Radiance Libera - BB has a DEF + REC buff with BC/HC droprate buffs. SBB adds BB gauge fill when attacked and REC to ATK buff. ** Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very good Leader Skill to help with filling BB gauges. Boosts BB gauge when attacked, boosts BB gauge fill rate, and also has an emergency BC fill on her BB. *Units for dealing damage: **Dark Demigod Ardin - Adds in Light (and Dark) elements to attack for all allies, and does not take in extra elemental damage from Zevalhua. Also has a chance to inflict Attack Down effect to enemies. **Arcane Solo Eric - Very powerful SBB and adds light element. Also recovers BB gauge a bit per turn. **Frolic Emperor Kira - powerful BB with add ignore DEF buff & boost Critical rate on BB / SBB / UBB ** Any unit with unlimited SBB: Arus, Rowgen, Lilith , Oguro , Yuura , Nemethgear or Farlon * Status cleaner/preventer ** Magnum Opus Rigness ** Holy Priestess Elmedia ** Heavenly Emperor Kanon ** Resplendent Queen Rinon ** Flora Aegis Edea ** Leviathan Sage Elimo ** Gaia Tree Vertri Battle Zevalhua the Supreme 'First Form' Skills and Notes: *Has 700,000 HP. *Immune to all status ailments *20% chance to inflict Sick or Weak *20% resistance to damage from Light types (Base type only) *25% resistance to critical hit damage, multiplicatively. (e.g. Kira LS 150% -> 112.5%) *50% resistance to elemental weakness damage, subtractively. (e.g. Maxwell LS 100% -> 50%) *''Debacle Fang'' - 7 combo Dark elemental attack on single enemy *''Infinite World'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, 20% chance to inflict Curse and Paralysis, 40% chance to inflict Weak & reduces BB gauge by 10 ~ 15% *''Kratia'' - 18 combo Dark elemental attack & heals 25,000 ~ 30,000 HP. Uses at 80%, 60% and 40% *''Benefit'' - 30% boost to Atk for 2 turns *''Extension'' - Massive Dark element attack that deals 170% HP as damage on the unit with lowest HP every 4 turns **Must Mitigate and Guard to survive (reducing the damage to 43%). Xentar can help reducing the damage futher. **Avoid entering Kratia and Lone Innocence ''threshold the same turn as Extension due to the fact that the lowest HP unit may change. *At < 50% HP **''Lone Innocence - 6 combo Dark element attack on all enemies & invalidates all Leader Skills for 999 turns ***'Can be avoided if nuked form 50% to 0% ****Another option is to bring 2 squads; the first one will reduce Zevalhua's HP to 50% and take the LS lock (and eventually die), then the second squad will appear without its Leader Skill blocked. *At < 20% HP **''Endless - 80 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies '''Second Form Skills and Notes: *Has 1,200,000 HP *50% resistance to Weak & immune to all other status ailments *20% chance to inflict Sick or Weak *30% resistance to damage from Light types (Base type only) *25% resistance to critical hit damage, multiplicatively. (e.g. Kira LS 150% -> 112.5%) *50% resistance to elemental weakness damage, subtractively. (e.g. Maxwell LS 100% -> 50%) *10% resistance to base BC drop rate, multiplicatively. (e.g. Base 35% -> 31.5%) *20% resistance to buffed BC drop rate, multiplicatively. (e.g. 50% total -> 40%) *''Debacle Fang'' - 7 combo Dark elemental attack on single enemy *''Infinite World'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, 20% chance to inflict Curse and Paralysis, 40% chance to inflict Weak & reduces BB gauge by 10 ~ 15% *At < 90% HP **Starts charging Glorious ***Turn 1: "Children born of fools..." - 200% Def buff for 3 turns ***Turn 2: "No light can save you..." - Reduces BB gauge by 50% ***Turn 3: "Kneel before me!" - 200% Def buff for 3 turns ***Turn 4: "Glorious" - 10 combo massive Dark element attack that deals 500% of HP as damage on all enemies & invalidates all Leader Skills for 999 turns ****Can be cancelled if brought to < 70% HP before Glorious ****Use Magress UBB to survive. ***''"You dare defy your fate?"'' - Removes all buffs on self ****Used if Glorious is cancelled ***''"This is not over!"'' - 30% Atk buff for 5 turns & recovers 10,000 ~ 13,000 HP for 3 turns ****Used after "You dare defy your fate?" *At < 50% HP **Starts charging Glorious ***Turn 1: "Gods, grant me power..." - 200% Def buff for 3 turns ***Turn 2: "Power to destroy this place!" - Reduces BB gauge by 50% ***Turn 3: "Now behold true despair..." - 200% Def buff for 3 turns ***Turn 4: "Glorious" - 10 combo massive Dark element attack that deals 500% of HP as damage on all enemies & invalidates all Leader Skills for 999 turns ****Can be cancelled if brought to < 20% HP before Glorious ****Use Magress UBB to survive. ***''"Why do you resist?"'' - Removes all buffs on self ****Used if Glorious is cancelled ***''"Humans are fools..."'' - 60% Atk buff for 5 turns & recovers 10,000 ~ 20,000 HP for 3 turns ****Used after "Why do you resist?" 'Third Form' Skills and Notes: *Has 1,800,000 HP. *Order of using attacks in possible turn: Lone Lupinus -> Extension -> Infinite World *50% resistance to Weak & immune to all other status ailments *20% chance to inflict Sick or Weak *30% resistance to damage from Light types (Base type only) *25% resistance to critical hit damage, multiplicatively. (e.g. Kira LS 150% -> 112.5%) *50% resistance to elemental weakness damage, subtractively. (e.g. Maxwell LS 100% -> 50%) *10% resistance to base BC drop rate, multiplicatively. (e.g. Base 35% -> 31.5%) *20% resistance to buffed BC drop rate, multiplicatively. (e.g. 50% total -> 40%) *Debacle Fang - 7 combo Dark elemental attack on single enemy *''Infinite World'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, 20% chance to inflict Curse and Paralysis, 40% chance to inflict Weak & reduces BB gauge by 10 ~ 15%. Uses every 3 turns '''and can be used up to '''3 times per turn. *''Extension'' - Massive Dark attack that deals 140 ~ 160% of HP as damage on the unit with lowest HP every 4 turns *''Lone Lupinus'' - 6 combo Dark element attack on all enemies, reduces BB gauge by 20~25% & invalidates all Leader Skills for 3 turns every 5 turns **Due to the fact the both Extension and Lone Lupinus collide every 20 turns, it is recommend to use Magress' UBB to negate the damage. *''Nemophila Benefit'' - 20% Atk buff & 50% Def buff for 2 turns every 5 turns *''Achillea Benefit'' - 40% Atk buff & 20% Def buff for 2 turns every 5 turns. Replaces Nemophila Benefit when HP is < 50% *''Statice Returner'' - Recovers HP by 200,000. Used after every use of Endless. **It is possible for Extension to overwrite the healing. *At < 90%, 70%, 50% and 30% HP **''Nemesia Cratia'' - 15 combo Dark element attack on all enemies & recovers 100,000 HP *At < 50% HP **''Extension'' is now casted thrice, with the second one casts on a unit with > 50% BB gauge. The third one targets a random unit. *At < 40% HP **''Extension'' - Massive Dark attack that deals 140 ~ 160% of HP as damage on a random unit. Used only once. *At < 20% HP **''Endless'' - 80 combo massive Dark element attack on all enemies & -50% resistance to Curse for 2 turns ***More powerful than earlier Endless ***Repeats every 4 turns, as we